Level Up!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: The Spearow incident was an all around unpleasant affair. But Ash couldn't deny the benefits that came with the risk to his and Pikachu's life. Eat your heart out Gary, you can't keep up with DEEZ MAD GAINZ!


Pikachu – Level 5 – Male – Hardy- Exp: 125

 **While watching the trailers for the new Pokemon movie, I realized just how many Spearow Pikachu defeated. Well, more realized that Pikachu torched so many of them it was unreal.**

 **It reminded me of swarms in Pokemon X/Y. And I wondered, just how much Xp would Pikachu have gotten from defeating all those Spearow. Could this be why Pikachu is so overpowered when he isn't nerfed?**

 **So, I started counting all the Spearow in the trailer. I lost count at around 104 and there was still quite a few of them, so I rounded up to 120 and added 3, to make 123, just so it wasn't such a specifically even number.**

 **Next, I averaged the Spearow to be about level 5, since that's the main level they appear at in the games, or atleast they have for me at the route beside Viridian City. Whenever I came across the, they were always level 5.**

 **So, the Xp output for a Spearow at level 5, is 41. Times that by 123, and we get 5043. So that would bring Pikachu to a total base Xp of 5168.**

 **Oh, but I'm not done there.**

 **We have Team Rocket next, and I averaged each of their Pokemon to be at level 10. So we get 147 Xp from Meowth, 243 from Koffing and 132 from Ekans. Add that on to 5168 and we get 5690.**

 **So by time Ash enters the Viridian Forest, Pikachu would be;**

Pikachu - Level 17 – Male – Hardy – Exp: 5690

 _Edit:_

 _I just found out that there is actually a set amount of Spearow in the movie. And more than even I imagined. And I thought I was pushing it with just 123 of them. But no guys, there is in fact 1,000 Spearow that attack Ash and Pikachu. How the hell does so many of them even live in Route 1 anyway?_

 _In that case. The base Exp of a level 5 Spearow at 41, times a thousand equals 41,000 and then added on to Pikachu's base 125 Exp, makes Pikachu's total Exp 41,125._

 _Pikachu - Level 34 - Male - Hardy - Exp: 41,125_

 **But, that's not all folks. What about the lightning bolt Pikachu supercharged himself with to take out the Spearow? The theory I have running, is that it works like a Light Ball, and doubles Pikachu's strength.**

 **Ofcourse, this kind of thing only works if I apply the game mechanics. I admit, I'm a bit stumped on how to justify a pokemon defeating another pokemon, means they get stronger. If it were Digimon where they kill the opponent and absorb them, then yes...sure. But this? I'm not sure how to do it.**

 **So, in that sense boys and girls. This story is a bit of an adventure on me learning how to apply these mechanics. Because as the manga shows, the levels don't really make that big a difference. They're just a show piece to familiarize fans whom mostly played the games before ever stumbling on the manga and such.**

 **Well, whatever.**

 **Oh, and just a warning. I've been stumped on writing lately. So don't take this story seriously, it's just my attempt to get back into the swing of writing again. Because seriously, I've had killer writers block for over a month now.**

 **With this, I'm just gonna buckle down and let the words flow. I'm not planning anything out in advance, I'm just gonna write whatever the hell comes to mind.**

* * *

"Why the heck are you making me do dis?" Meowth whined, struggling through another push up. The feline pokemon's limbs shook with strain, the weight of the large rock tied to his tail by a piece of rope weighing him down at an angle and making it all the harder

"No pain, no gain!" Ash grunted beside him, pushing through a rapid set of push ups, one after another. A near boulder lay atop his back, but for all the lack of strain Ash showed it may as well have been a feather. "We're going up against the rock type gym leader when we get to Pewter, so Iron Tail will be great for you and Pikachu."

Pikachu on Ash's other side nodded in agreement, "Pi Pikachu!" the yellow mouse chirped, powering up through a push up of his own, a rock even larger than Meowth's strapped to his tail.

"What'ya mean I could use da work out?" Meowth growled in irritation, "I ain't even a battler, I'm all brain, no brawn!"

Ash chuckled, "You're doing pretty well for not being a battler," he said.

Meowth sighed in dismay, pushing up on shaky limbs, dropping down and then repeating the motion almost mechanically, "I miss Jessie'n James," the pokemon lamented.

Ash paused at the apex of his next push up and looked over at the feline pokemon, "No need to worry about those two, from what Officer Jenny told me the crimes they've actually committed are pretty minor," he informed the cat, "I'm actually a bit in awe of the ridiculous things you guys done though, making mechs, piloting them, amazing disguises, the works….with those talents they'll be offered parole pretty early and the chance to work for some law department."

Meowth narrowed his eyes, looking at Ash, "Den why am I with you?" he growled accusingly, ignoring the way Pikachu's cheeks sparked dangerously at his tone, "You shoulda just let me get caught with dem."

"For one, you're the one who tried to steal Pikachu's pokeball and fell onto one of my empty ones when Pikachu hit you all with Thunderbolt," Ash retorted with a roll of his eyes, "Second, you're a talking Pokemon, there's no way you'd be placed anywhere near them, either some big shot would throw a ton of cash around to buy you, or you'd end up working with someone like Professor Oak to translate what Pokemon talk about and the like."

Meowth sighed, collapsing onto the grassy flooring of the Viridian Forest in defeat, "Dis sucks," he moaned into the grass, "Not only did we get caught, but now I'm the pokemon of some insane kid who takes training way too far."

"Get over it," Ash laughed, easily removing the boulder from his back and standing up, casually dropping the massive rock to the ground and ignoring the slight tremor that shook through the ground, "This is beginner level stuff, I learned it from a wild Machop I played with back at Pallet Town years ago."

Meowth groaned into the dirt, "You're a monster," he replied, "What sane person follows a Machop's training regime? dey're called Superpower pokemon for a reason ya know?"

"Pikachu doesn't seem to be having trouble," Ash pointed out. The electric mouse had followed Ash's lead and removed the rock weighing his tail down, now swinging his tail from side to side, testing the speed he swung at without the weight pulling him down.

Pikachu turned to the downed Meowth with a little cheeky smirk, curling one stubby little arm around as if to show off a bulging bicep.

Meowth rolled his eyes, flopping around onto his back and staring up at the sky through the thick leafage of the towering forest trees surrounding the clearing they were currently in. "Oh what a surprise, the monstrously strong kid got a monstrously strong partner," his eyes narrowed slightly as they caught a faint white sheen around Pikachu's tail, "Dat Pikachu ain't normal, no way, no how." They'd only been at this weight training for a bit over half an hour, yet it was already strong enough in the tail to generate that steel type power in his lightning bolt shaped tail.

Meowth thought himself a classy and well informed guy. And he knew a lot about attacks pokemon could learn, just so he could overcome them with his brains. A pokemon such as a Pikachu should have struggled for weeks on end to learn Iron Tail, as far as species went, Pikachu in general would take a long time to gain the strength needed to use Iron Tail, that even in the hands of the weakest pokemon could split a boulder.

"Oh wow!" Ash clapped happily, "That was awesome Pikachu!" he cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

"Concentrate your energy into your tail," Ash coached the electric pokemon as Meowth took the time to un-fasten his own large rock from his tail. Immediately, the normal type sighed in relief, swishing his own tail back and forth, marvelling slightly at how easy it was to move it with the rock gone, he could really feel the difference without the weight.

"Don't just cover your tail with it," Ash continued to instruct, and Meowth idly followed his instructions, tapping into the well of energy inside his body and rerouting it to his tail, "Condense it, like coal being condensed into a diamond, condense your energy into your tail, make it harder, stronger. Make it Steel!"

Slowly, a white outline shimmered around Meowth's tail, that quickly began to spread and envelope the entirety of his tail. For one brief moment, Meowth's entire tail shone with blinding white power, before flickering and returning to normal.

Meowth stared at his tail wide-eyed for a moment, before a rueful smirk spread across the feline pokemon's face, "Well….I guess the kid atleast know's what he's doing when it comes to training," he chuckled lightly, "Musta been cuz of that Machop."

A gentle hand pat his head, breaking him from his musings. He looked up to find Ash smiling at him, and almost on instinct he began to lean into the gentle touch upon his brow, "Told you that you were doing just fine, didn't I?" the trainer laughed, "And Machop didn't stick around for long, he evolved into a Machoke after a few days and then a Machamp like a week later and set off to find strong opponents to fight."

Meowth realized what he was doing and pulled his head from the kids gentle grip. He wasn't the boss, only the boss could pet him like that. But he was curious, "So how'd you know how to teach us Iron Tail?" he asked.

Ash chuckled and pulled his pokedex out from his pocket, "This handy little device," he replied, "Dexter here has a ton of info on nearly every pokemon out there, their habitat, types, general natures and even a list of attacks with helpful little guides on how to teach them to your pokemon."

Meowth looked at pokedex with wide eyes. He'd seen a ton of them before, all new trainers got them these days, but he had no idea they had such a massive amount of useful information. Generally, all the ones he'd seen before had just been used to identify a pokemon and give a general description about them.

"What kinda moves can I learn?" he blurted out, unable to control himself. He'd never really looked into attacks he could learn. He'd once seen his old leader Persian use Night Slash to take down a Hypno that was plaguing the gang, but he'd never thought to check what else his species could do.

Why would he? He was pretty weak after all. He was a good few years old already, yet most starter pokemon could take him down with relative ease.

Ash smirked down at him, "Oh Meowth, you have no idea the plans I have for you." he said and despite himself, Meowth shivered slightly at the almost gleeful look in those amber eyes.

They reminded him of the Boss's.

Pressing a few buttons on the pokedex, Ah then held it out, screen towards the feline pokemon. Meowth's eyes roamed over the small screen, taking in the list of attacks he could learn and his mouth gaped open in shock, eyes so wide they looked to be almost popping out. "What da heck!?" he shouted, "Thunderbolt? Dark Pulse? Bubblebeam? Dream Eater!?"

It was all too much for the cat scratch pokemon to take in, the ex criminal's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed in a dead faint.

Ash rolled his eyes, stowing the pokedex away and recalling the fainted feline into his pokeball. The raven haired trainer turned towards his partner of two days as the little yellow electric mouse hopped up on top of his shoulder, "Let's get a little deeper into the forest," he said, "I don't wanna hang around this early in, that ginger girl's probably still prowling about and going on about her stupid bike."

The mouse on his shoulder sniggered.

* * *

Pikachu – Male – Static/Lightning Rod? - Hardy

Level 34 - Base Exp: 41,125

250 Exp gained through strength training for Iron Tail

Level 34 – Base Exp: 41,375

 _Thundershock, Quick Attack, Growl, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail*_

Meowth – Male – Technician – Hasty

Level 10 – Base Exp: 1000

125 Exp gained through the strength training for Iron Tail

Level 10 – Base Exp: 1125

 _Scratch, Fury Swipes, Bite, Iron Tail*_

* * *

 **So as you guys have probably guessed, this starts right at the beginning of episode three. Except with a few changes. For one, Meowth ended up capturing himself. The second, is that Team Rocket didn't blast off, because people don't actually survive that kinda thing .They got arrested, and Ash walked on with Meowth.**

 **Another is, that Ash seems a lot smarter. True in a way, but how many of you have watched the subbed version? There's a distinct difference between dub and subbed Ash. For one, he's cruder, a bit of a smart ass and he comes off as a bit more intelligent. This version of him is basically just him with the Pokedex for a guide. Basically, any of us looking crap up on wikipedia. Except Ash's is more advanced.**

 **Ash's ridiculous strength has already been shown, in a prologue no less. Well, instead of just going the aura route as is the general explanation. I went for something a little different. Ash played with a Machop-Machoke-Machamp. What kind of playing would they like? Wrestling, fighting, training. And Ash is hardy little guy. He's taken on Lucario and Mewtwo, I'm sure he's fine with the Machop line. So yeah, he played-read trained with a Machop that trained so hard it reached its final evolution in less than two weeks when it went off to train around the Pallet Town wilds.**

 **So yeah, that's a thing.**

 **Next, the little stars beside Iron Tail. Generally, those little stars besides attacks is just to tell you guys that they're in the process of learning said attack. So they don't just come outta nowhere and whiplash surprise you guys so hard you break your necks.**

 **I was originally going to continue this chapter for a while aim for about 10k words, but then saw that it was 2am, and I have places to be early tomorrow. So thought I'd finish up with the training session as a prologue, and I'll get started on the next chapter when I get home tomorrow.**


End file.
